Distance
by Black Misty Rain
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto saling menyukai. Tapi mengapa mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain? A SasuNaru fict. Seperti biasa, happy reading, minna-san


**Title ****:**** Distance**

**Cast ****:****Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba.**

**Disclaimer**: Semua _chara_ milik Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_.

Lagu Distance adalah kepunyaan **Christina Perri**. Saya hanya pinjam judul :D. Isi dari fanfiksi ini milik saya sepenuhnya.

**Rated **: T

**Warning **: _Alternate Universe, Non Canon_.

**Genre **: _Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_.

**Author's Note** : _Err_, saya tidak tahu sistem jam pelajaran sekolah di Jepang seperti apa, saya malas untuk_ searching_*ditampol*. Jadi saya samakan saja seperti di Indonesia, dimana pukul 14.00 Waktu Indonesia Barat adalah waktu dimana jam pelajaran berakhir ( berkaca dari pengalaman pribadi sewaktu SMA :D ).

Terimakasih untuk _imouto _saya tersayang, **Natacchi** xDD. Biarpun _onee-chan_ ini gaje, _mood breaker_, aneh, dan hobi pundung di pojokan, kamu tetap dukung dan kasih semangat untuk _nee _supaya rajin cari inspirasi. _Jeongmal gomawo_ *_big hug_*

Silakan menikmati~ ^^

.

.

.

**Distance—Christina Perri Feat Jason Mraz**

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen, pukul 13.15 siang…**

Awan-awan biru berarak membentuk satu kesatuan yang memukau. Burung-burung beterbangan sembari bercericit riuh. Sinar mentari yang hangat ikut menambah indahnya awal musim panas di Konoha.

Naruto menatap langit cerah dari balik jendela kelasnya, setengah melamun. Beruntung bagi Naruto, hari ini tak ada satu orangpun guru yang masuk untuk mengajar karena mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk persiapan festival musim panas, sama seperti tahun-tahun yang telah terlewat. Yang pasti hari ini adalah hari kebebasan untuk seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen.

Kiba, teman sebangku Naruto yang memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di pipinyaa—_Kiba bilang itu tanda lahir_, menatapnya heran.

Tak biasanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak membuat ulah di saat jam kosong sepeerti sekarang ini. Atau, minimal berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti yang dilakukan oleh kumpulan gadis-gadis yang diketuai Haruno Sakura. Si _Fujoshi _kelas kriminal di kelasnya yang hobi mengumpulkan gambar-gambar ataupun video kemesraan antara dua lelaki di laptopnya, dengan editan disana-sini, lalu mengunggahnya ke situs pribadinya. Tentu saja anggotanya mendapat izin untuk mengakses situs itu.

Darimana pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu tahu? Sakura sendiri yang memamerkan situsnya itu beberapa bulan silam.

Jadi, mari kembali ke topik utama kita…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aneh rasanya melihatmu duduk diam tanpa berbuat apapun…" Kiba yang tak tahan dengan bungkamnya salah satu sahabat baiknya itu buka suara.

Naruto menoleh.

"Oh, kau ternyata. Kukira siapa…" dengan santainya ia kembali menatap langit dari balik jendela kelasnya.

"H-hei…" Kiba protes karena diacuhkan oleh pemuda beriris biru itu.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang sampai merasa sesak, Kiba?"

"_Huh_?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Dalam. Berat.

"Kutanya, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang, hingga rasanya dadamu sesak dan sakit? Merasakan cemburu, bahagia, amarah, di waktu bersamaan?"

Kiba tertegun sejenak. _Ada yang aneh padanya… Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia…_batinnya seraya mengamati ekspresi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki kala mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tersebut.

"Hei Kiba, kenapa diam saja?"

Kiba berdehem. Sekali. Dua kali.

"Apa pertanyaanmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha _senpai_?" ujar Kiba dengan nada hati-hati.

Naruto tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kalau kubilang tidak, kau pasti tidak percaya 'kan? Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, Kiba-_chan_…"

Kiba mendelik kesal. Ditinjunya bahu kanan Naruto keras-keras. Tak peduli bahwa si empunya bahu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku Kiba-_chan_, **U-Z-U-M-A-K-I -N-A-R-U-T-O!** Kau mau kujadikan dendeng bakar, hah? Kebetulan Akamaru suka sekali dengan dendeng…" ancam Kiba dengan raut wajah kesal.

Naruto terbahak. Dengan intensitas yang lebih rendah dari biasanya, tentu saja… dan, sekilas jika kau mau memperhatikan, tawa itu tidak terdengar tulus. Ada rasa sakit menguar dari balik tawa yang seolah dipaksa untuk keluar dari bibir pecinta ramen itu.

"Berhenti tertawa dengan ekspresi seperti itu, Naruto. Aku benci melihatnya…" desis Kiba sembari memalingkan muka.

Naruto terdiam. Kata-kata Kiba barusan menusuk ulu hatinya. Sayup-sayup suara jeritan tertahan dari kumpulan Fujoshi di kelas sampai juga di telinganya. Suara Sakura yang terdengar paling heboh membuat dua pemuda yang bersahabat sejak SD menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sampai berteriak seheboh itu…

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kiba…"

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya yang ditutupi bandana berwarna putih. Pemberian dari Nara Shikamaru, kekasihnya. _Pertanyaan yang man—Oh!_ Kiba menepuk dahinya keras-keras, menyadari kelambatannya berpikir.

"Kalau aku sih, belum pernah merasakan yang seperti—_Oke_, kalau cemburu sih pernah. Sering malahan. Kau tahu kan, Shimura Sai itu hobi sekali mendekati Shikamaru _senpai_…" Kiba mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada kesal yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Shimura Sai. Otak Naruto berputar-putar. _Aah_~ pemuda dengan senyum palsu itu.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan. Beberapa kali ia memang pernah bertemu pemuda itu di ruangan klub sepakbola—_Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah ketua dan wakil ketua klub itu_—_Naruto juga termasuk anggota tim inti sepakbola Konoha Gakuen_.

Dan yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar. Sai sering terlihat mendekati Shikamaru.

Meskipun Shikamaru sudah menolaknya dengan amat sangat tegas, rupanya pemuda yang sekilas mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke—orang yang disukai Naruto—termasuk tipe pemuda yang tebal muka. Buktinya? Tiap saat ia selalu mengganggu ketika Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang berduaan. _Benar-benar merepotkan_…

"Naruto, kupikir sebaiknya kalian segera memastikan perasaan kalian masing-masing… _Umm_, bukannya aku mau ikut campur, tapi sebagai sahabatmu aku tak ingin kau terus menyimpan perasaan itu tanpa kejelasan. _Merepotkan_, kau tahu…"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Sepasang iris sewarna langit biru miliknya menutup. Tiga guratan samar di masing-masing pipi kiri dan kanan—yang menyerupai bekas cakaran kucing—miliknya makin jelas terlihat.

Pengaruh pemuda berambut ala kunciran nanas rupanya cukup besar pada Kiba. Sampai-sampai kata khas milik Shikamaru pun ia tiru.

Kiba tersenyum lebar. Usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana tak sia-sia. Setidaknya tawanya kali ini terdengar lebih melegakan untuk didengar.

"Lagipula, kalau boleh aku berkomentar, sikapmu dan Sasuke _senpai_ itu sungguh kekanakan… Saling menghindari satu sama lain, padahal sebenarnya kalian sama-sama suka…"celetuk Kiba usil.

Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya yang tak kalah manis dari sang sahabat.

Detik berikutnya terdengar lolongan kesakitan dari pemuda penyuka hewan anjing itu setelah kepalanya mendapat jitakan super ala Naruto.

Haaah~ _Poor_ Kiba…

.

.

.

_Di lain tempat_…

Sasuke nampak serius mencoret-coret skema taktik pertandingan dengan pulpen hitam miliknya. Kedua alisnya bertautan, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Sesekali ia menggarisbawahi beberapa tulisan yang sekiranya penting dengan stabilo berwarna biru cerah.

_Warna yang mengingatkannya pada sepasang mata milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto_...

Adik kelas yang terkenal berwajah manis selayaknya anak gadis—dengan kulit tan kecokelatan yang eksotis, helaian rambut berwarna pirang terang, juga senyuman ramah yang sanggup melelehkan hati siapapun, termasuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Membuat perutnya bagai digelitik ribuan kupu-kupu manakala menatap paras sang _kouhai_…

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pelipisnya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Lelah, diletakkannya skema tersebut diatas meja bundar di depannya. Dilonggarkannya dasi berlambang Konoha Gakuen miliknya, lalu memejamkan mata perlahan.

"Hei, Sas… Mau minum jus? Ini kubawakan jus tomat kesukaanmu…" Shikamaru menyodorkan sekaleng jus dingin kearah Sasuke, yang otomatis diterima pemuda bersurai raven dengan setengah hati setelah membuka mata. Sepasang mata sekelam malam miliknya mendelik tajam pada wakilnya yang memasang tampang acuh walau sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Dan butuh tidur. Sayangnya angan tersebut tinggal impian karena kedatangan pemuda bermarga Nara yang terkenal kejeniusannya dalam mengolah otak.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di sebelah Sasuke yang terlihat separuh melamun. Diliriknya ketua klub sepakbola itu sekilas, lalu menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau ketuanya itu tengah dirundung masalah yang cukup pelik. Dan rumit.

Masalah yang melibatkan pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu dengan seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

_Masalah hati, lebih tepatnya…_

Shikamaru menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalah kalian, hingga membuat kau dan pemuda pirang itu bertingkah seperti _pemuda ababil_?"

Shikamaru sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pemuda ababil'.

"Bahkan, kulihat kalian saling jaga jarak satu sama lain… Seminggu terakhir ini…"

Sasuke menoleh tak suka. Sepasang manik sekelam malam miliknya berkilat-kilat.

_Pemuda ababil? Yang benar saja! Batinnya kesal dalam hati._

"Dengar. Tuan. Nara. Shikamaru. Aku. Bukan. Pemuda. Ababil." Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. Ditepuknya pundak Sasuke berulang-ulang. Tak takut sedikitpun pada _deathglare_ khas Uchiha milik Sasuke yang dilancarkan padanya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan '_masalah hati'_ yang sedang kau alami saat ini. Aku tahu kau cinta pada pemuda rubah itu…"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Mau tak mau ia memang membutuhkan bantuan dari pemuda jenius saingannya ini. Ia menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan. Frustasi.

Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia merasa jadi orang paling idiot di dunia karena tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Benar-benar bukan sifat seorang Uchiha…

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya satu hal, Uchiha Sasuke. Temui dia. Dan katakan kalau kau mencintainya. Jangan sampai kau didahului orang lain, karena kulihat dia _cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang seperti kita_…"

Sasuke mengacak surai ravennya, membuatnya makin berantakan. Kata-kata Shikamaru ada benarnya. Feromon Naruto terlalu susah untuk diabaikan.

Tapi bagaimana caranya menemui bocah pirang penyuka ramen itu? Seminggu belakangan ia memang menghindari Naruto. Begitu juga pihak sebaliknya. Naruto juga sering menjaga jarak tiap berpapasan dengannya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Masalah hati itu benar-benar _troublesome_…

'_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemui dia?'_

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu dengan jelas dimana kelasnya kan, Uchiha?" Shikamaru menguap bosan.

Sasuke terperanjat. Rupanya,tanpa sadar ia tadi mengemukakan pikirannya. Dan Shikamaru mendengarnya.

_Mau dikemanakan harga diri Uchiha-ku? Batin Sasuke merana dalam hati._

.

"Seorang Uchiha tentu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Bukankah itu prinsip kalian, _para Uchiha_?" Shikamaru menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke balas menyeringai. Entah mengapa mendadak semangatnya kembali lagi. Dan ia memang harus bertindak secepat mungkin, supaya rubah manis itu tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain!

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas dengan wajah dingin. Pekikan para _fansgirl_nya., seperti biasa dia acuhkan. Beberapa dari mereka yang terkenal tebal muka pun gentar manakala mendapati _deathglare_ khas pemuda _stoic_ itu menguar tajam bagai sebilah katana.

_Maaf saja. Mau kalian berdandan seperti apapun untuk menarik perhatianku, aku tak akan pernah melirik kalian…_

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti di depan kelas yang ia ketahui adalah kelas tempat Naruto-_nya_ berada. Sedikit seringai ia tampilkan sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas yang sejak semula gaduhnya minta ampun, kini bertambah ramai karena pekikan anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu.

Dan disana, disudut kelas tepat di bangku paling belakang, objek yang dicarinya terlihat tengah berpangku tangan.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai tatkala objek tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya—yang semula menatap keluar jendela, kini nampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Sepasang bola mata sejernih lautan atlantis itu membuka lebar, bibirnya yang berwarna merah jambu membuka-menutup tanpa suara. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Mendadak, kelas yang semula ributnya mengalahkan dengungan lebah kini terasa hening. Seolah bersiap-siap untuk menanti kejadian spektakuler yang melibatkan Pangeran Konoha Gakuen—Uchiha Sasuke, dengan salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang masih saja memasang tampang bingung di bangkunya.

"_Dobe_…"

Satu kata pembuka yang sukses memunculkan perempatan di dahi Naruto. Ekspresi gusar langsung ditampilkan pemuda manis itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, _Teme no Bakayarou_! Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menghinaku, kau tahu persis dimana pintu keluar berada…" Naruto membalas dengan sarkasme yang sama tajamnya.

Sepasang iris Sasuke berkilat aneh. Dan—demi ramen jumbo milik paman Teuchi, Naruto berani bersumpah, seringai yang kini terpasang di wajah tampan _senpai_-nya itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tak tahu kenapa…

.

.

.

**TBC **dengan tidak indahnya…


End file.
